


Sit back and relax - Smoker x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Sit back and relax - Smoker x Reader

Smoker had been filling out paperwork and smoking like a chimney all day since his return from the hospital. He had plenty of paperwork for him and he wasn’t completely recovered from the events of Punk Hazard. You were given the unfortunate task of assisting him with his work, bring in stacks upon stacks of papers, in and out of his office to be sighed and processed. You could hear Smoker groan every so often and give his shoulder a quick rub every so often. He was obviously in pain but his didn’t slo down for even a second. It wasn’t until the twelfth hour of working well beyond his means that he stopped for an extended period. Despite miss captain Tashigi’s insistence, vice admiral Smoker refused to go home. “You have to stay here with him _____, I have to go home to feed my cat,” Tashigi begged. “I don’t know,” you hummed, rubbing your neck. “I’ll convince the higher ups to give you a promotion or some time off, just please stay with him until he leaves,” she again begged you. You sigh, “fine, make it a weeks’ vacation.” She takes your hands and grins, “thank you so much! I’ll let them know in the morning.”

You saw Tashigi off before going back into Smoker’s office with the final stacks of papers, “these are the last of it sir,” you hum setting them down on his desk. “Good, my shoulders are killing me,” he hummed. He still had quite a few stacks left to go. You watch his irritated, pained expression as he sighed paper after paper, his eye twitching. Though nervous, you decide to get behind him and carefully reach, touching his shoulders. He stops writing and waits for you to make a move. After a few moments of awkward pausing, you nervously add pressure and rotate your thumbs. He groaned and you swiftly moved your hands away, “s-sorry sir-“ He sat up, “go on.” You were taken by surprise and carefully put your hands back to place, “use a lot of pressure,” he instructed. You swallow and do as you were instructed, using heavy pressure and getting deep into his shoulders. He took out his cigar and put it out in the nearest ashtray before laying his head back against the chair, his eyes closed. You bit your bottom lip, looking over his face, despite being scarred and bruised, he still was very handsome, his lips looked soft, the soft breaths escaping past them drew you closer to him without thinking.

When he opened his eyes to look at you, he was taken by your look of arousal. He grabbed your wrists to get your attention and looked into your eyes. When you noticed, a heavy blush crept on your face, “v-vice admiral sir, I-“ He got up and swung you around, then pinned you on his desk while knocking over all of the paperwork, “you’re going to have to clean all that up as soon as I’m done with you.” You squirm beneath him as your face started to burn, “w-what did I do?” He smirked and kept your wrists pinned down with one hand, “those eyes of yours were begging me to give you some physical attention. I’m simply approving your request.” He unzipped his pants and stared down your quivering, excited form as he removed your bottoms, “get ready beautiful.” You bit your lip and raise a leg up, placing your ankle on his shoulder, “thank you vice admiral, please, give me all you got.” He rumbles lowly and slipped into you, “you asked for it, don’t complain later if you have a hard time walking,” he teased. He swiftly plowed hard into you, slamming your hips hard against the desk, causing you to cry out loudly. He rolled his hips hard and fast against you, capturing your lips and loosening his hold on your wrists. You cup his face and get into a passionate kiss as he made feverish love to you until the point of climax only a short time later. 

He pulled away panting and smiled at you, “damn. Didn’t mean to cum that fast. It’s really been too long,” he chuckled sheepishly. You giggle and kiss the tip of his nose before he pulled away from you, “did that help you relax sir?” You ask sitting up on the edge. He situated himself then reached for a cigar in his coat pocket, cracking his neck, “suprisingly, yes. My body feels less tense. Thanks _____.” You smile as he helped you redress your bottom half, “oh great! I was worried that you were gonna hurt yourself.” You sigh in relief. “Don’t think I’ll let you sherk from your duties after that,” he hums reaching for his lighter. You tilt your head confused, “what do you mean?” He points to the mess of papers, both the ones he signed and the unsigned mixed all over the desk and the floor, some soaked ones beaneath your bottom, “you got your work cut out for you,” he hums sitting down and lighting his cigar. “YOU DID THAT!!” He shrugged and relaxed in his chair, “break time is over, back to work.” You puff out your cheeks and hop off his desk, turning your back to him and bending over his desk to get started. He smacked your backside, making you jump, “h-hey!” he smirked and admired your form, “hurry up alright. Your body is pretty addictive.” You blush lightly and giggle, shaking your backside at him, “don’t tease me, or you’ll have a lot more mess to clean missy.” You giggle uncontrollably and start gathering papers with your position still firm on teasing him, “yes sir~” you purr.


End file.
